The Dimension Traveler
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl in school has inherited powers beyond belief and is about to pay the price with her life. Or so everyone else thinks. Can she get an army together to fight those that have enslaved her people for nearly six years? R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

Malika Thundersky has been going to Hogwarts for five years. Under the dark cloak of the night, she travels to different dimensions, helping the people that live there. Every time she leaves Hogwarts, a magical message is sent to her parents. Now, they've come to the school to confront her about using her powers too much. For once the Space Police find out who the next Dimension Traveler is, they'll stop at nothing to take her out—forever! Malika Thundersky has one last chance to raise an army with her allies of different dimensions & take the Space Police—formerly known as the Space Pirates—out, for good!

**Malika Thundersky:**

**Five Years Ago:**

Malika sat on the branch under the stars. She had snuck out her window and was sitting in the tree next to her room. Most people thought the night was a dangerous place to be, but Malika liked looking up at the stars. She had always wondered if there was something more to the vast emptiness of space then just her own little world. She knew that there was a magic school that kids her age were sent to just so they could get an education. The Space Police didn't mind kids going to the magic school cause almost everyone in her galaxy and on her planet was of the magic kind; even the Space Police.

There was a portal that opened up to the school every year it started and ended. People who were afraid to travel outside of their own villages had to send there kids to this school cause it was where they went as kids. They knew that the way there would be protected by the Space Police-even though everyone knew that the Space Police were corrupt and didn't care if the kids got hurt. Everyone knew what the Space Police used to be called and if they heard you calling them by there former name, you would get ten lashes to the back if you were a child under the age of fourteen. If you were over the age of fourteen, you would get thirty lashes to the back.

People tended not to call them by there former name because the lashes really did hurt; even though almost everyone that was about to get lashed said a spell that kept the hurt from coming while they were being lashed and even after the lashing was done. But the one thing the Space Police didn't tolerate among us magics was the legend of the Dimension Traveler. Most people loved hearing about the last Dimension Traveler, who after 150 years of fighting to help people in other dimensions was finally killed by the Space Police.

The Dimension Traveler is feared by the Space Police because they believe he or she could take them out with an army if he or she was able to raise one. Too bad nobody told me who the next Dimension Traveler was going to be or I would have run away a long time ago.

**Present Day: Hogwarts Great Hall:**

Ginny and I were laughing about something her brother Ron had just said to his friends and them. They were always laughing. With the help of the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and a few select other kids from Gryffindor House, I had been able to travel to the different dimensions surrounding this dimension and not be able to leave a trail. I knew that if the Space Police found out what I was doing, they would come to the school and kill me before I was able to stop them.

I now called them by there first name, not afraid to use it for I had not been lashed in many a year. They were once called the Space Pirates because of what they used to do to travelers who were coming from different dimensions to sell their goods to others. Space Pirates is what I called them because I had come to know them as mean nasty men. Two years after starting at Hogwarts, my planet was attacked by a ruthless enemy-and though we were able to win the battle-the Space Police did nothing to help us or protect us.

My people lost faith in the Space Police and turned there backs from them as did many other planets in our system. We knew that turning our backs on them meant that we would be at risk of some kind of pay back later on in our time living there but we didn't care. We could take care of ourselves and they knew it. No other enemy has since attacked my people but even as I think back to that day I got the letter during breakfast, I wonder if we will be lucky to win another battle.

When I traveled back to Hogwarts after a night out Traveling, I always brought back some kind of souvenir for my friends. I had promised them a souvenir from every world I Traveled to if they didn't tell my secret and it was going smoothly until my parents themselves showed up to confront me. I had forgotten about the magical message that made its way to my parents every time I used my powers to Dimension Travel.

They showed up and people looked towards them. They had a warning that they were about to dole out on me and I was and wasn't willing to listen. If what I was doing meant taking out the Space Pirates once and for all then I was going to keep on doing it with or without their blessings!


End file.
